End to protect
by Ravynn Rampage
Summary: Roy wants Ed, but Ed already has a lover...But who? This is one of the craziest things you might ever read! Something tells me that this just might end Roy and Hughes' friendship... It might even be better than Breathe
1. Late Night Visit

-1

Yawning, Ed got off his couch and went to the door.

"_Who the hell is visiting me at this time of night?"_

Ed opened the door . "Hello FullMetal, sorry for the late visit…May I enter?" The man asked.

"Colonel Mustang!" Ed said in surprise. "What the fuck do you want with me now?"

"Now why s it that every time I come over, you accuse me of wanting something? He asked, making his way over to the couch that Ed was sleeping on not to long ago.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the fact that it's almost one in the morning! Or it could be that every time you come over you want something from me."

Roy smiled and turned to look at the boy before sitting down. "Now Edward. You know that you love when I come over for things." He said, cupping the blonde's cheek and rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.

Ed glared at Roy and he smiled. Backing up, he sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. "Okay, okay you caught me…Can I stay here tonight?" Roy asked .

The blonde was on the verge of going up to his commanding officer and choking him, but sighed at his pathetic puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but you are sleeping on the couch." He said.

"Why can't I sleep in one of the beds upstairs?"

"Do you really think I want your perverted as near me more than it has to be?"

"You're so cold."

"No. I'm tired as hell." Ed yawned.

"Then go to sleep."

Ed snapped and stalked upstairs, forgetting his blanket. He was to pissed off at the moment and wondered if his lover was still sleeping upstairs. If he wasn't, Roy was going to have hell to pay.

Unfortunately for Roy, he was going to pay…And much more than hell.

AlchemicNeko: ...I know it's short, but I really wanted to post it...Plus I thought it would be better this way

READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Unsuspected

-1Ed stayed up and tried to find a way to make Roy's life a living hell once again. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything. He was too tired. Turning off the light, Ed laid in his bed and yawned. Just as he was about to fall asleep there was a knock on his door.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed asked, his eyes closed and his head resting on his pillow.

There was no answer to his question. He heard the door open and footsteps that sounded as though they came closer and closer to his bedside. Ed refused to move, thinking it was just his imagination. Even if it wasn't he was ready to fight…right?

Ed's eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his crotch. For some reason he couldn't scream. The hand that was on his crotch started to grip it and move up and down. He tried his hardest to lift his hand, but he couldn't. He felt paralyzed. He was only able to shift a bit and catch a glimpse of the person on him. His eyes widened and he started to tremble.

_Roy!?_

Ed couldn't say anything. He tried so hard to scream, but he just couldn't. No sounds of help would escape his mouth outside of a single gasp when Roy slammed himself into him. Ed bit his lip as tears fell from his eyes. I t felt like hell to the blonde and he wanted it to end. It was slow and painful.

Once Roy was done with Ed he left the room like nothing happened. Ed on the other hand, began to cry. His choked voice now crying loudly in the darkness.

Ed woke up that morning to the phone. His voice was raw from last night and knew that it would be in an embarrassment if Hughes and Havoc found out that he couldn't talk. They would be cracking jokes days on end.

He moved out of bed and winced in pain as he tried to walk. There was no joke that it was going to be a long day. A long day indeed.

READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Friends or enemies?

Roy left Ed's house that morning without speaking to the other.

When He got to Headquarters he saw Hughes and Jean sitting on a couch in his office.

"Is there a reason that you two are in my office so early?" Roy asked.

"I just came o ask you a question," Jean said.

"Okay. Ask me later."

Jean looked at Roy for a long minute before Kissing Hughes and leaving the room.

"I see you two are the same as always."

"Shut up Roy." 

"You seem testy."

"Speaking of testy. I heard you got kicked out of your own house last night."

"Shut up Hughes."

Roy and Maes looked at each other ad started laughing. They stopped when there was a knock on the door and Riza came in. Without speaking she glared at Hughes and pulled him out the room. Once the door closed behind the two, Roy picked up the phone and called Ed.

"Elric residents. Who is this?" Ed said into the phone.

"Hello FullMetal. Do you plan on coming in today?"

"No I don't Colonel."

"No? Why not?"

"I can't walk at the moment thanks to you. That's why."

Roy's teeth clenched and his body stiffened. Did he really hurt the other that much? Roy shook the negative feeling from him.

"How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to see people when the moon is just right."

Before Roy could respond Ed hung up the phone and Maes slammed the door open.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He asked Roy in an angered tone.

"It is none of your business."

Hughes grabbed Roy by the collar and pulled him up from his desk. They looked each other eye to eye.

"It is my business when it has to do with one of my friends raping a young and fragile subordinate!" 

Roy stared at his friend before punching him in the nose. Maes threw Roy against the wall with one hand while he held his nose with the other.

"I want you to think about what the hell you did to Ed before you dare going near him again!" Maes yelled as he walked out the door and slamming it behind him. 

Did this just end a friendship?

READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. New roommates

-1"What the hell happened to you?" Havoc asked once Maes opened the door .

"I'll tell you later. Do you want to spend the night at Ed's with me?"

"At Ed's? Why? What happened?"

"You'll find out later. Now help me put this crap in your car."

Havoc looked at the two suitcases and sighed. Picking them up, he looked at his lover and smiled. "What do you think his brother is going to say about this?"

"He might be worried and try to stay, but I'll make sure he doesn't."

"I'm guessing this is some deep shit."

"You can say that, But I'd like to call it a huge problem that will take some time to resolve."

Havoc chuckled and threw Hughes' bags in the trunk.

"What's in the back seat?"

"My things. I was planning on sleeping over at Ed's tonight anyway."

Hughes arched an eyebrow at the other as he started the car. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be long and fun. His lips tugged at the corner of his mouth and he smiled. Havoc didn't see the smile, but felt the same thing Hughes did.

The door bell rang and Ed ran from the kitchen to answer it. He tripped over a few books and even an unopened box of condoms that Winry brought for him. His guess was that she found out from Al about Havoc and wanted to tease him.

He reached the door and opened it quickly, forgetting to put on a pair of pants. Though he didn't really want to because they just made it harder for him to walk.

"Hey Ed." Hughes said with a small smile.

Ed smiled back and moved out of the way so that he could come in with his things.

"Is Jean with you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he's coming right now."

Ed looked out his door and saw his lover lighting a cigarette. He laughed slightly and looked at Hughes.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I'll tell you when Havoc comes in and we're settled.

Ed nodded and looked at Havoc, who was right next t him. He let out a yelp and jumped.

"I told you not to scare me like that."

"Sorry. I didn't know you would jump." Havoc apologized, hugging the blond.

"Your rooms are ready to be moved into. If you want I can help you out with bringing them up stairs."

Havoc and Hughes looked at each other and decided to let Ed stay down here while they carried their things. They didn't want to do anything stupid while up there.

"We have it, but thank you for your offer.''

Ed looked at Hughes and Havoc then smiled.

"Okay then. I'll stay down here and get the stuff ready for our game."

"It's not a game Ed. It's a manly sport of who can drink the most liquor."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No it's not."

"How do you figure?"

Havoc opened his mouth to say something, but forgot when he saw a box on the floor.

"Where you thinking of a different game?" He thought, picking up the unopened box and smiling.

"What?! No! Winry gave me those as a joke since she found out about us.

Havoc laughed and placed the box on a nearby table.

He smiled at Ed then turned to Hughes and found that he wasn't there and neither were their items.

"Jeez Havoc. You talk so much that I was able to get are stuff up stairs and in the right rooms."

Havoc laughed slightly and hugged Ed again. This time for warmth.

"Alright. Now that we're done with that let's clue each other in on what 's going on."

Ed stiffened and looked at Hughes. He didn't want to talk about it, nut would his best friend understand?

READ AND REVIEW!!


	5. Comfort

-1Ed blushed when Maes pulled him onto his lap. He liked the older man, but he was with Havoc. He looked at Havoc with concern, but he just smiled. His guess was that he didn't mind that his lovers sat like this.

"So, Hughes. What happened to your face?" Havoc asked.

"Roy punched me."

"What the hell? Why?"

"I yelled at him for raping Ed."

Ed glared at Hughes then looked at Havoc who looked shocked. He didn't want him to find out. Hughes promised to keep it a secret. The young blonde got off Hughes lap. Or at least tried to. The dark haired man kept a firm grip on the blonde to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Let me go Hughes." Ed said behind gritted teeth.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't run away from it forever. You need to face this head on or at least talk to us about it, Ed."

Ed continued to try and push away from Hughes, but didn't make any progress. Havoc looked at Ed and sighed. He truly loved the other and Hughes, but couldn't stand to see either of them in the condition they were in. He got off the couch and held Ed close to him even though Hughes hadn't let go. Havoc knew that Hughes wanted both men and the same for Ed and himself, he just didn't know how they could work it out.

"Stop it Havoc."

Havoc looked up and stared at Hughes.

"Stop thinking about how we can share Ed."

"How did you?"

"You tense up and stop breathing normally."

Havoc smiled and looked down at Ed who had fallen asleep. "I think we should keep him close by tonight." Hughes suggested.

Havoc nodded his head and picked the blonde up carefully. He carried him upstairs behind Hughes and laid him down on his bed. Ed wrapped his arms around Havoc's neck and muttered something in his sleep. Havoc smiled and took off his boots, coat, and shirt before laying down next to Ed. Hughes chuckled softly and did the same thing.

"Night, Havoc."

"Night, Hughes."

They said to each other before falling asleep. Hughes smiled and wondered what the young blonde's reaction was going to be when he woke up.


	6. Surprise 1

**Title: **Adventures in Babysitting**Pairing: **Havoc x Hughes, Havoc x Ed, Ed x Hughes

_End to ProtectChapter 6_

* * *

Ed turned in his sleep until he felt something beside him. His eyes shot open and he stared at the sleeping Hughes.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his skin when he felt a arm wrap around him from behind.

" 'Morning, hun." Havoc said in a groggy, but somehow sexy tone.

"Why are you two in my bed?"

"We were worried about you."

Ed stared at the blond before removing his hand from around him and crawling to the foot of the bed and hopping off. His feet landed on the carpet and he shivered. It was surprising cold to his touch.

Havoc tilted his head a bit and stared at Ed. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just a little cold."

Havoc got off the bed and walked over to Ed. He stood behind the other for a minute before hugging him. Ed's body stiffened for a minute before totally relaxing. He leaned backwards into Havoc's warmth and smiled.

"That's no fun. You shouldn't be leaving me hanging like that." The two heard Hughes say from behind them.

Ed blushed furiously, but stayed where he was.

"I'm sowwy Maes, but our little eddy weddy was cold." Jean said with a smile.

Hughes arched a brow before looking at Ed and kissing him on the lips sweetly. He grabbed a robe and gave it to Ed before heading down stairs.

"Don't I get a kiss too?" Havoc asked his other lover.

"Why should you? You might get more than that tonight."

Ed's blush turned a darker shade of red and ran into his bathroom. Havoc stayed in the spot he was left in before heading down stairs.

"Where's Ed?" Hughes asked the blond.

"In the John upstairs." Havoc answered, lighting a cigarette.

The doorbell began to ring and the two saw Ed fly down the stairs and race to the door. They didn't really think about it.

"I think we should have the d--!"

BANG!

Havoc's suggestion was cut off by the a gun. Havoc and Hughes dropped what they were doing and bolted out of the kitchen. When they got to the hallway near the door they stared at the sight.

They were speechless and confused.

RED AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Surprise 2

"Damn it Al! What did I tell you about the gun?" Ed yelled at his brother.

"Sorry, brother, but Lieutenant Hawkeye told me to carry it."

Edward sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that the Lieutenant would allow his baby brother to have a gun when he was sealed in armor that was easy to fix.

"I have to say, Al, that gun doesn't really suit you." Havoc said, resting his chin on the blonde's head.

"Oh! Hi Lieutenant Havoc! What are you doing here so early?" Al asked the other in a somewhat high voice.

" Me and Hughes decided to spend the night yesterday." He told the younger man, jabbing his thumb behind him to show a somewhat worried man with dark hair and green eyes coming down the hall.

"Oh! Did something happen last night? Maybe I should stay over and help. Is that alright with you brother?" Al asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, Al. Why don't you go home and we'll call you if anything comes up?" Hughes said, walking past, Ed and brushing his hand against his ass.

The eldest Elric scowled as his face flushed. "Damn pervert man, dog, thing." He muttered under his breath.

Al looked at his brother then at Jean and Maes. He had never seen the three alone anywhere even at the house, so he was a little curious as to what was going on.

"Brother…Are you keeping something from me?"

Ed adverted his gaze and bit his lip. He didn't want his brother to know what exactly was going on, but he knew that it'd have to come out sooner or later.

"Brother…?"

"Ed, Havoc, and I are all gay, Al…Well at least Ed and Havoc are. I'm the bisexual one out of the three of us." Hughes told the armor that stood in the door way.

"Wha--?! Ed! Your gay and you didn't even let me know?"

"I'm sorry, Alphonse…I didn't know how to." Ed told his brother, hanging his head low.

"I swear you can be so stupid at time, Ed. You're my brother. I could care less about your orientation as long as you're happy." He told him with a sigh.

Edward's eyes widened at what his brother told him, delight running through the teen's body.

"But I can't see why you had to choose two. And why in the world did they have to be so much older than you?"

The teen chuckled and bit his lip. He didn't really know how to answer that question.

"I don't see what age has to do with it, Al." Hughes told the armored brother.

"It's a hell of a lot better than him being paired up with that damn bastard Mustang." Havoc muttered under his breath before walking away from the conversation and up the stairs.

"Ah. Did I say something wrong?" Alphonse asked, worriedly.

"No, no. He's just a little grumpy is all. I'll go see what's bugging him, please stay. I don't want Havoc and I to get in the way of you two's talk." Hughes said with a small smile.

"I-it's alright. I have to go to the library right now anyway." Alphonse told the older man, before walking away from the house.

Ed said goodbye to his brother and closed the door with a sigh. His golden eyes looking at Maes' green ones. He was relieved that his brother knew about his secret, but now he knew how Havoc felt about what had happened between Ed and their commanding officer.

Now he just wondered what was going to happen next…

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
